


悬崖之上

by AmandaSun320



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaSun320/pseuds/AmandaSun320





	悬崖之上

伊森仰面躺在悬崖边上，半条手臂悬在空中，眼睛半闭着，大口地喘气。这里海拔太高，加上他已经消耗了太多体能，他需要好好歇一歇。除了风声他听不到任何令人不安的动静，可算是放心了。他睁开眼睛准备爬起来给自己找个安全的地方再休息一会。  
他刚刚站起来，悬崖边上就出现了一个蓝色的身影，红色的斗篷在风中肆意翻飞。听到了声音的不对劲，他猛地回头，却在毫无防备地情况下被一把推倒，一个比他高一头的身影将他压在身下。  
耳边传来低沉的问候：“你好啊，亨特特工。”  
他本来放松的神经又一下紧绷起来，可惜由于体能消耗太多，他根本使不出力气推开身上这个家伙。  
“你他妈怎么就是不死呢？”伊森恶狠狠地啐了一口，“我倒是没想到你伪装得这么好！”  
“放轻松，地球人，你不也是一样吗？不过我还是很好奇你为什么能这么幸运，你要知道不是每个人都像我一样有超能力。”性感的声线里包裹着某种诡异的味道。  
伊森原本不想再多废话什么，反正危机解除了，他的任务完成了，即使这个不知道是怎么回事的氪星人现在杀了他他也觉得无所谓了。他索性把眼睛闭上，等着氪星人给他一个痛快。  
氪星人的脸上露出了玩味的笑容，一脸这就放弃抵抗的嘲讽，手上却不安分起来。  
伊森刚闭上眼又不得不睁开，一脸震惊地看着氪星人单手解开自己的衣服。  
“你他妈要干什么？”坠机和爆炸都没有让他这么惊慌过。  
“放松一点，你自己也会舒服。”明明长了一张严肃的脸，嘴上的话却这么令人脸红。  
“你……你住手！”地球特工终于意识到自己的危险。妈的，自己选择做特工的时候考虑到自己有被刀捅死被车撞死被枪打死的危险，他从来没意识到自己有贞操不保的威胁。  
虽然他也不是没有过和男人的性行为，不过他从来都是上面的那一个。不知道为什么在这个魁梧的氪星人身边，他的气场总是弱很多。赢了这场竞争已经相当费力了，他绝对没有推开氪星人的胜算了。即使这样他也试图奋力抗争，至少他不想什么都没做就被吃干抹净。  
“别白费力气了。”氪星人神像一样俊美的面孔浮现出一丝嘲讽，突然用右手钳制住伊森在自己胸口瞎抓的手，举过他的头顶。他俯下身下去，贴在他的耳边。  
“你知道吧，这样仿佛就是在向我求欢。”  
伊森整个人一僵。  
“本来还想陪你多玩会儿的，现在看来，还是算了吧。因为……”一个带着威胁的吻落在他的耳垂，“……我现在恨不得把你拆成一根一根的骨头，再一口一口把你咀嚼吞咽下去。”  
他的衣服被氪星人轻而易举地扯开，随意散落在地上。他的脊背直接接触到了岩石，岩石不远处就是积雪。他觉得自己的背已经结冰了。氪星人炙热的身体让他不自觉地贴了贴。  
“你认真的吗？这就开始投怀送抱了？那一会儿你岂不是想钻到我身体里？”  
“废话少说，要杀要剐随你便，动手吧，早完早结束。”  
“宝贝，你太天真了，你看清楚，你面前的这个人像是会早早结束的样子吗？”伊森的脸扭了过去，这个人的dirty talk真是不适合他这张脸，居然，让他有一丝丝冲动。  
“哦，我刚有一句话说错了，你倒是不想钻到我身体里。”氪星人的手抚在了他暴露在空气中的阴茎上，没有多停留，草草拂过，就直奔主题。“是我，想狠狠地操进你的身体。”  
下一秒，伊森的瞳孔放大了，一瞬的失神之后他回过神来。妈的，这个人平时都是在干什么？他的身上哪来的润滑液？满手的润滑液又是什么时候涂上的？可惜他已经没有太多时间思考了，氪星人强壮的手指已经开始了活动。  
“你放松一点，不然你会受伤。”氪星人皱了皱眉。  
“呵，随你便，反正已经到了这一步，我怎么样都没关系。你不会要教我反抗不了就享受那一套吧？”伊森咬着牙用鼻子哼了一声。  
“你受伤是没什么关系，不过我要是直接开始的话你岂不是什么好处都捞不到？你放心，我还是很公平的，我会让我们都舒服的。”说话间，氪星人加快了手指抽插的速度。  
他一边动作一边欣赏由于从未有过的体验而紧张不安的伊森微红的脸颊。“这就对了嘛，我对我的技术还是很放心的。”  
他逐渐增加塞进去的手指数量，伊森的肛门在他并不粗鲁的动作下扩张得很好。终于，他要进入正题了。  
伊森没想到自己刚被蹂躏了那么久居然还是吃不消氪星人。他的阴茎进入自己身体的一瞬间，他都快疼得昏过去了。妈的！  
他没忍住，鼻子闷哼了一声。  
“哦，你得习惯习惯，你看，这就是我告诉过你的，你得放松，我们才能接着玩下去。你要是一直不听话，我自己倒是没什么影响，不过操一个昏过去的人实在没什么意思。”  
真他妈疼，他的大脑从来没处理过这种疼痛，本能使他听话，渐渐放松下来，氪星人的阴茎又向前送了送。  
确实舒服了一些。伴随着这种想法，一种从骨头里散发出的羞耻感扩散开来。在氪星人眼里，他就像一只熟透了的虾，鲜美又诱人。他要剥开包裹在他本质之上的这层道德的壳，让他最原始的欲望暴露出来任自己品尝。他身子一沉，彻底埋入他的身体。  
伊森一时间没反应过来，不由自主地将他夹紧了些。他在他耳边轻轻吹了一口气，他便又软了下来。  
他给他一点时间来适应现状，等他眼神逐渐恢复了一丝清明才开始下一步动作。他慢慢地向外抽出阴茎，在地球特工的穴口牵出丝丝粘稠液体。大半根阴茎已经抽离之后，他没有留给他时间缓冲，就又一次全根没入。  
氪星人需要一些时间来摸索这具身体，找到伊森的点。他动作并不着急，有条不紊地抽插动作，一点一点试探着他，在逐步的排查下，终于来到了伊森的敏感点。  
“Bingo，特工沃克，得分。”  
“混……混蛋！”伊森眼神逐渐涣散，他努力聚焦，从牙缝里挤出了几个音节。  
氪星人没有再多耽误，对准了那个点，开始了和之前的节奏完全不一样动作。他的动作裹携着山谷中呼啸而过的风，伊森的耳朵嗡嗡作响。较之刚才异物入侵带来的不适，现在他只剩下了愉悦感。尽管意识中觉得自己不该这样想，但是大脑已经给身体下达了命令。他自己的阴茎也逐渐挺立起来。海绵体充血的感觉让他动了动手，想从氪星人的钳制下挣脱出来。  
“哦，啧啧啧，宝贝你可真行啊。不不不，你不能自己用手解决。这得由我来决定。”氪星人察觉了他的异常，俯身看了一眼，刚刚用来扩张的左手一把就握住了伊森的阴茎。他不怀好意地上下撸动了几下。伊森的喉结上下滚动了两下，他喉咙里发出了含混不清的声音。  
氪星人很满意，手上的动作停了下来。“嗯？”地球特工失焦的眼睛转动了两下。  
“宝贝，我都让你这么舒服了，你不等等我，岂不是很不公平？”  
他松开了一直握着伊森手腕的右手，两只手一起握住了伊森线条完美的腰。“搂住我的脖子。”他俯身在他喉结上留下一串吻。  
地球特工顺从地抬起手，缠绕在了他的脖子上。氪星人把脸埋在他胸口，从上向下，依次轻轻啃噬他的喉结，他的锁骨，他的乳头。仿佛带有细小的电流，他被啃咬过的地方泛着红，从皮肤表面向里渗透着氪星人的欲望。伊森已经快要失去自主意识了，他只想要最原始的快乐，只想要氪星人在自己的身上自由驰骋。  
他抬起了两条肌肉匀称的腿，缠住了氪星人的腰。  
“好的，我的树袋熊宝贝，马上就满足你。”氪星人绽放了一个迷人的微笑，和身后太阳一样耀眼。  
他掐住了伊森的腰，全力冲刺起来。  
地球特工仅存的一丝理智彻底崩溃了。  
他扭动着腰，疯狂地迎合着氪星人的冲击。  
他什么都不知道了，只想在这一刻和他彻底融为一体。  
氪星人没有料到伊森的配合，他的合作也给他自己带来了极致的快感。他从来没有感受到过的刺激之感让他每次出击都全力以赴，他只想占有身下这个地球特工的全部，让他成为自己的一部分。  
阳光肆意洒在他们身上，两具紧紧贴合的肉体不断滚落的汗珠在照耀下折射出金色的光，星芒一闪一闪，天地间就只剩下了他们二人的喘息纠缠。  
仿佛接收到了信号一样，太阳突然爆发出极其耀眼的光芒，时光仿佛静止了一般。伊森的脖子极力地后仰，沃克伸出右手捧住了他的脸，将他往自己怀里一带，狠狠地亲上了他的嘴唇。  
他和他同时到达了高潮。

稍事休息之后，伊森的眼睛恢复了聚焦，他甩了甩头，仿佛想将刚刚的经历从脑海里甩掉。他试图用手肘撑坐起来。  
腰间突然被一只粗壮的手臂缠住。  
“你不会是想逃吧，宝贝？”  
一具火热的躯体紧贴了上来。  
“你不会以为我会这样饶过你吧？”  
他没有力气掰开这只胳膊，只能有心无力地拍了一下他，眼睁睁看着自己被他翻了个身，手肘和膝盖撑在岩石上。  
火热的身体从后面包裹了上来。  
“我要让你永世难忘呢，宝贝。”耳后低沉悦耳的声音仿佛是对他下了蛊，除了服从，他别无选择。

第二天  
“……伊森……伊森！”  
“……你能听到吗……”  
“伊森！”  
他睁开眼，恢复了神志，四周一片欢呼。

详细的检查以后，斯隆确定他没事，正准备离开，走了几步，然后站在他房间门口。  
“我必须承认，亨特先生，我对你经历了这么多还能活下来很惊讶。”她向伊森点了点头，“不过还有一件事我没有搞懂。”  
伊森抬起头。  
“你背上和膝盖还有手臂上的严重冻伤是怎么搞的？”


End file.
